Reaching
by GoAnime
Summary: Arthur is probably happier with America, but I can't help but be jealous. All I can do is make him angry. Why does it hurt so much to love him?  So get him France!  Filled with couples FrUK UkUs AmeriCan Gerita Spamano! Rated M for furture smut.
1. Memories

I wonder why l the country of love can't get the one I love. I know that sounds completely ridiculous but it's true. Mon cher how can I yearn for you when all we do is fight? Do you know why I fight with you? Why does it hurt to see you with him? I should be hating you. I should be glad that you're always busy. But now that your attention is towards him. Now...now... I feel so empty.

The tears begin to fall from my face as I write in my journal, staining my pain filled entry. I look at the words again and feel a mixture of emotions. Hate, love, loneliness and most of all pain. I sigh quietly and close my journal. Heh Antonio has been noticing my depression so he bought this for me so that I can write out my feelings. I look at the pink fluffy book and couldn't stop myself from chuckling. Antonio you know me so well. I stretch and put the journal in between my other books on my old chestnut coloured bookshelf . I look at the clock, 7:00 am it's been three hours since I've been up. I've been loosing a lot of sleep lately, but I don't really care. Gilbert does though. Ever since my best friends started dating their boyfriends they've been worrying about me non stop.

I flop back on my bed and curl up into a little ball. I wonder what Mathieu is doing right now, maybe he'll want to hang out with me later. I think about it a bit more and until I hear my doorbell ring. Who on earth is at my house at, I quickly look at my clock, at 7:20 in the morning? I groan and shove my feet into my slippers and shuffle down the stairs. The door rings again loudly and I growl quietly to myself. Geesh calm yourself down I'm coming. I finally reach my door and I yank it open and growl at the person behind the wooden door. (You would grouchy too if you haven't slept in four days.)

"**Oui**?" I say impatiently.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," a quiet voice says. I stare down at the blonde boy who's well known for carrying a cute but scary protective polar bear in his arms. His thick winter coat covered in snow. His pail blonde hair is hidden underneath a red hat. His cheeks were a bit red from the cold and he shivering a little. My petit son. A cold winter breeze snap me back into reality and I usher Mathieu in.

" Oh Mathieu come on in it's freezing out there," I instruct my son. Once he's in I quickly rush into my kitchen to start my kettle. Mathieu follows me close behind his curly cute hair that he inherited from moi bouncing quickly. Memories of the past fills my mind as I remember when Mathieu used to be mine when he was very little and he would always follow me everywhere. I fill the pot with water and put it on the stove to heat up. I smile a small smile then as fast as it came it vanishes. " Mon petit Mathieu what are you doing in Paris? Especially in the dead middle of winter? At 7:26 in the morning?" The kettle begins to whistle and I quickly take it off of the stove top. I rush over towards the cupboards and grab two mugs and I then grab some hot chocolate powder. I quickly fix some hot chocolate for us and I usher him into the living room. My living room is one of my favourite rooms in the house. There were two couches and a rocking chair in the center of the room and very nice glass table in the middle of the chairs. Against the wall is a bookshelf filled with old books from the past, and on the opposite end was a fireplace and a table filled with photographs that I took. Even more memories. The big room has huge glass windows that look outside towards my garden. Which is now covered in snow. Also one of the windows have a seat with two of my comfiest chair pillows on it. A memory of mon cher reading about his history while curled upon the seat appears in my head and I shake it off. This is not the time to go through memory lane. I walk beside Mathieu and he takes a seat on one the couches he then puts his polar bear beside him, after doing so I hand him a hot chocolate and he gives me his thanks. I smile and sit on the other couch facing him.

" Papa I'm came because I'm starting to get worried about you," Mathieu starts to explain. I internally groan, Mathieu not you too. " Also Arthur is starting to worry about you too."

" Angleterre is worried about me. Mathieu are you sure you're talking about the same person I know?" I give him a weak smile. He stares at me and slowly nods his head. He looks shyly back down to his hot chocolate and takes a quick sip.

" Oui papa actually all the countries are starting to worry because you haven't been...umm how should I put this...umm you haven't been groping anyone lately. Also you barely flirt and look at other people. All you do is stare off into space. Even Uncle Romano is kind of nervous and you know how much he...umm dislikes you," Mathieu says while blushing immensely. Have I really been that off. " Also I'm starting to get scared if you're acting like this I'm worried that the world might come to an end," Mathieu saying this part quietly. I look at him with a strange look and chuckle.

"Well I'm very sorry for worrying you and the other countries about my ..uh abnormal behavior. I guess I'm just not completely not here," I tell him. I really need to watch myself and be more careful. Mathieu and I silently begin to drink our beverages quietly.

" Papa?"

"Oui mon petit?"

" Are you okay?" Mathieu ask me this quietly. I stop sipping my drink and I look up at Mathieu. Why do I have to make Mathieu worry. He is already sad with his break up with Gilbert, even though it has been nearly a year. Ever since Gilbert started to date Liechtenstein, Mathieu (and Switzerland) has been upset. I sigh and open my mouth to reassure Mathieu when my doorbell rings for a second time. Okay seriously who comes and visit a person so early in the morning? I groan and gently put my cup on the table and I tell Mathieu that I'll be right back. I speed walk to my door and once again yank it open. There is another blonde looking at me about to ring the doorbell again. His green eyes looking anxious and nervous. I try to think of a reason why he would be here but nothing comes to mind. I feel my face get a little hot and I bite my lip. How long have I wanted him to come to my house? How long have I wanted to see him without his boyfriend following him?

" A-A-Angletterre why are you here? Um and why so early in the morning?" that was a stupid question to ask because I know that Arthur wakes up early in the morning but this is early even for him. Arthur looks at me for a few more seconds and he opens his mouth.

" Yo french bastard Iggy and I the hero has come to visit you," says the American that makes my life a living hell. Well there goes my thought that Angletterre came on his own. I sigh and run my fingers through my blonde hair and I close my eyes. My head slightly pounds and I suppress a groan from escaping my lips.

" Good morning to you too America. And thank you for visiting me even though I don't know the reason why," I say calmly to him. I don't want to push myself into getting a headache so early in the morning. " Come on in you two Mathieu is in the living room," I inform them.

" Mattie!" America squeals and rushes to the living room. I sigh and close the door behind Arthur. He takes off his jacket and hangs it up and then takes off his shoes. I notice that he too is in his pajamas.

" Sorry for intruding so early in the morning," Arthur says quietly.

**Hey guys um this is my first story ever put on Fanfiction so umm please tell me if this is good or not. ( I hope it's good) *sniff* I feel so bad for France all he wants is love! TT~TT**


	2. Worries

I stare at him for a while and smile a small smile. Well I might as well be grateful that he came to visit me. " It's alright I was up for awhile before Mathieu came so I'm over it," I say with a half smile. I begin to walk towards my bright kitchen and I hear Angletterre go into my living room. I hear some happy shouts from the usually loud American and I try not growl, even though I would be the only one who hears it. I refill my kettle and while it begins to heat the water I walk to my cupboards to pull out some earl grey tea for Arthur and coffee for Alfred and then I grab two mugs. I put the teabag into one mug and I put some coffee that I ground yesterday into the other one. My mind begins to wander and thoughts of Arthur sitting at the dining table eating some food I made for him plays in my mind. The kettle starts to whistle and I'm brought back from my day dream. I pour the hot water into each mug and two spoonful of sugar into the coffee. I drop the spoon into my sink and I pick up the two mugs.

I walk into my living room to find the three men talking in hush voices and giving each other serious faces. I quietly gulp and deliberately clear my throat loudly. Their mouths snap shut and they look at me with worried expressions. " Umm I made earl grey for Angletterre and coffee for America. If that is okay?" I say cautiously, scared that they might growl at me. A small smile appears on their faces and they look somewhat relieved. Okay what the hell were they talking about? I carefully walk towards them and I pass the hot beverages to the men. Arthur and America are sitting on the chair that I was sitting on so I seat myself beside Mathieu. Silence fills the air while Arthur and Alfred take sips of their drinks. The silence is making me feel a bit nervous so I break it. " Ah so what brings you two here to lively Paris? Seriously I thought you two were too busy eating each others faces to bother with me." I say the last part with smirk but really I want to growl. Arthur gives me his signature move...the angry eyebrows of doom. He glares at me for awhile and turns his head. America wraps his arms around Arthur and I keep my cool face on. So badly I want to rip off his arm.

" Well we came because Iggy here wouldn't stop ranting about being worried about you. He seriously nearly kept me up all night. So I had this wonderful idea! Why don't we come over and check on you? Actually it wasn't my idea it was Iggy's, I just went along with it! Haha!" America says loudly. My head pounds slightly again. Arthur why did you seriously start dating not only your son but a completely egotistic person...sadly I'm no different only I'm not as loud as he is. I muster the best fake smile I can make and lean forward to grab my hot chocolate.

" Thank you for being concern about me you three it's nice but I'm just a little bit in the clouds. Beside that I feel fine," I reply. The white lie flow so smoothly out of my mouth that even I believe myself. I hold onto my hot chocolate which is warm now and I sip it delicately. I want to look up and look at Arthur but I know if I do that I'll either see a scowl or a upset face looking at me. Also America would probably start yelling in my ear about staring down **his **boyfriend.

" If your bloody alright then why haven't you grope anyone?" a British accent fills the air. I could just be happy with Arthur just talking to me even if he's yelling at me. I force myself to look up to the British man and I quietly suck in my breathe. Arthur's jade green eyes look into my eyes searching. I don't know what they're searching for but they're looking deep into my soul. I try to control a shiver and force myself to be carefree and careless. I lean back into the couch and cross my legs and turn on my cocky french button.

" Oh hon hon hon Angletterre do you want me to start feeling you up?" I ask teasingly. Arthur blushes lightly and then growls. America's face goes dark and he wraps his arm tighter around Arthur. He gives me a dirty look but I brush it off. " Why should I go groping people when there is a consequence of being smacked," I say darkly. The three stare at with their eyes open wide. Arthur's mouth hanging open as he stares at me.

" Uh ever since when did you care about being smacked?" America asks me.

" Well I can't grope anyone. If I grope little Italy, Germany will kill me. If I grope Romano, both Romano and Antonio will kill me. If I grope Lichtenstein Gilbert and Switzerland will kill. Even if I grope Mathieu you two will kill me. Also if I grope Angletterre well both of you would still kill me. It's just not worth it," I say the last part looking away from the faces. I didn't add in that since I can't have Angletterre I've grown bored trying to make him jealous by groping everyone else. A yawn pass my lips and my eyes burn slightly. How I would love to be able to sleep right now but sadly every time I try to sleep I can't fall asleep. I rest my now empty cup onto the table and gently rub my eye. " God I would love to finally get some sleep. Four days of no sleep is going to be the death of me," I quietly say to myself.

" You haven't slept in four days?" Mathieu's quiet voice asks me. His voice dripping with worry and I immediately feel awful for saying those words. I turn to him and smile a reassuring smile.

" Don't worry it's nothing to worry about I promise you that," I try making it sound like nothing but the look on Mathieu's face wasn't shows that he's not convinced. I close my eyes, and I sigh quietly, and run my fingers through my hair. The slight pounding that I've been feeling is growing more painful in my head. What am I going to do? I open my eyes to see Mathieu violet eyes piercing into my blue ones. I gulp and give a nervous laugh. " Mathieu why are you giving your papa such a scary face?" I ask nervously. He open his mouth and then closes it.

" Papa I'm dead seriou..." Mathieu voice was interrupted by my phone. He sighs and gives me a hard glare. " Go answer that now papa." I nod gently being careful about my now growing headache. I push myself off the couch and slowly walk towards my cordless phone. My feet feels heavy but I force myself to lift them up knowing that I am being watched. I reach the phone and I pick it up.

" Bonjour?" I say into the phone.

" Bonjour Francis it's the boss's secretary. He wants me to check up on you because their seems to be another strike starting up in town square," Annabelle my boss's secretary tells me in her crisp french accent. I've become immune to getting sick from strikes a long while back but I wonder what's so important about this one.

" Well this is rare what make this one different?" I ask, my voice sounding tired.

" Well this strike is bigger. The townspeople are on strike about some popular school being shutdown. Apparently this school has a lot of history and whatever but the president wants to close it down because we don't have enough money to keep it open," she informs me. I groan and massage my temple. My head pounds even harder, oh great now the townspeople are even against me. " Francis are you alright?" she asks me. God how annoying can one question get.

" Oui, Oui don't worry about me. Anyway merci for telling me about this. I'll call you later if push comes to shove," I tell her. " Au revour Annabelle"

" Au revour Francis" Annabelle says. I hear a click and my phone goes quiet. I hang up my phone and lean against my wall massaging both of my temples. My heads continues to pound in my head loudly and I try not to whimper. First loosing Arthur, now having an annoying American glare at me, a worried son, worried best friends, now a strike. Can my life get any better? I breathe in and remember the others. Shit. I push myself off the wall and walk back towards the chairs.

" Papa?" A scared voice calls out. I look at Mathieu and my heart tugs hard. Mathieu's face is filled with worry. I smile a big smile to Mathieu. I walk to him and lean down and kiss him on his forehead.

" Don't give your papa such a look. You don't have to worry about me. Now if you'll excuse me i'm going to get myself some more hot chocolate to drink. Do anyone want a refill?" I ask lightly. Mathieu gives me a weak smile and nods his head slightly. I take his mug and take Arthur's cup. I walk back to my kitchen and suppress a groan. I rest the cups on the counter top and put my face in my hands.

"I can see right through you stupid frog," Arthur tells me. I turn around to see Arthur by the doorway hands crossed over his chest and him giving me a worried look. " Who are you trying to convince, us or you?" he continues.

" Why do you care," I say with a small smile.

" B-b-because your my f-fr-friend," he says. He walks to me and place a cool hand on my forehead . " France your burning," he scowls at me.

" Like you care," I whisper.

" I do care," he leans towards me his lips almost touching mine. He then looks surprise and pulls back from me. My heart beats fast and loud in my chest and I try to control my breathing. His cheeks glow red and he shakes his head. " Stupid frog you have everyone worried about you!" he says his voice filled with shakiness. I smile and shake my head.

" Well thanks but you guys don't need to worry about me," I say.

" Stupid stubborn frog! Stop being stubborn!" he tells me.

***sniff* thank you for reading this also thank you for to the people who reviewed my first chapter. I'm so happy! ^3^ Anyhoo back to important things... IGGY what are you doing to poor France you're going to be the death of him! France you know I would always love you!**

**Edit: hey guys umm i'm gonna be writing some useless smut about hetalia couples and anime couples. The theme is summer smut. It's just a bunch of countries/anime characters doing cliche and smexy stuff. Don't worry i'm working on reaching though! thanks for reading this!**


	3. Pain everywhere

He glares at me. Why do you have to be so stubborn Angletterre? I look at him a bit longer, temptation to kiss him scratches at the back of my head. A pound in my head hits me particularly hard and I grimace. A moan explodes out of my mouth and I turn my head away from Arthur.

"Francis are you okay?" Arthur asks me nervously. I look at him and see fear shinning in his eyes. I've known Arthur forever and I've only been granted seeing Arthur this worried about me once in a blue moon.

"Oui. Stop worrying, mon dieu you're acting like I'm dying." I say quietly. I would like to laugh but I don't think my head would allow it.

"Francis stop lying to me and let me help you," he says quietly. Ha! Dump the brat and go out with me then you would be helping me. I internally groan, I really need to stop being so rude. I slowly straighten up and turn around, my back facing Arthur. I put on the kettle for what seems to be the millionth time this morning.

"Angletterre you don't know how much I appreciate you being so worried about me. But don't you have a boyfriend to be looking after?" I ask quickly, my voice wavers a smidge. The pounding in my head increases and my eyes begin to water. Gah would these fucking protesters just give up! My body feels heavier as the seconds tick away and I try not to shake.

"Francis please. Why won't you let someone inside? Anyone? Why won't you let me?" Arthur asks me. I feel his hand touch my back gently. "Fran..."

"Happy belated anniversary! You and America have been dating for four years haven't you? Well congrats." I interrupt him. He looks at me with confusion on his cute face. I lean in and hug him tightly. "Congratulations...Congratulations" I continue to say. I slowly feel myself give in. My grip in the hug loosens slowly but steadily. I try to fight the darkness but my body wouldn't listen so I murmur the painful words into his ear. "Congratulation..." I might as well give upon everything, so I give up. "Congra..." My voice coming out as a whisper. My legs buckle and my body feels like lead.

Last thing I hear is Arthur screaming my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Turbo short but I feel like if I add any more I will ruin I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS IT!<strong>

**sooo sorry it's so late I've been so ridiculously busy but I'm trying my hardest. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! oh yea and please check out my summer stories too. thank you so much for reading this and commenting!**


	4. You bloody frog

**I don't own hetalia. Hey guys long time no see. I've miss you and my best friend is giving me an evil glare on with the show. You'll understand when read my Author note below. **

**Ladies and few men that read this chapter four of reaching**

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's Point of View<strong> **o/U/o**

"Matthew, Alfred help me! Oh bloody hell someone help!" I scream. Tears run down my eyes as I hold Francis. He kept on repeating congratulations but I could hear the pain in his voice. Then he...he just stopped and fainted. I slowly slid down on my legs and hold Francis is my arms, protecting him from some invisible force. Oh god Francis!

I hear feet running towards the kitchen but all I can do is hold Francis and rock back and forth. Tears flows down my cheeks like a river. I've seen Francis in worst condition. Hell I've seen him close to death but lately I can't seem to get Francis out of my mind. Finally I hear running and feet stopping.

" Papa!" Matthew screams. Tears immediately falls from his eyes making them look like purple jems. He crashes beside me and gently slaps Francis's face. He stops quickly though once he gets a good feel of his cheek. "Papa?" he whispers quietly. His slender hand then presses against Francis's forehead and he gasps. He whips his hand away from Francis's forehead. Panic washes over his face and he tries to control his breathing.

"What the hell happened?" Alfred orders loudly. His voice cuts me hard. I begin to wail harder and he bites his lip. " I'm sorry Iggy but you have to tell me what happened to France," he tells me gently this time. I can hear it. Alfred do you still love me? Or do you love the other man who's sobbing right beside me?

" You can explain after we get papa into bed. I don't think he should being on the cold floor this won't help his condition," Matthew says his voice shaking heavily. I nod in agreement. Alfred then reaches down and picks up Francis's limp body. My mind blanks and I force myself to not scream and take Francis away from Alfred. I remember that Alfred doesn't know where Francis's bedroom is so I get up my legs shaking immensely.

" Mattie help Iggy walk because if he drops I know for sure I'm going to drop the French bastard," Alfred tells Matthew. Are you telling me the truth? No why do you drag me on? Or do you not realize that you're in love with him and not me? The young lad nods and quickly gets off the floor. He didn't look any better than me but I have a feeling that I'm not going to be able to stay " fine". He reaches out his hand and I gratefully take. Then we lead Alfred to Francis's room.

What seems like eternity up the stairs. Damn you Francis for getting a house with freaking forty or more steps. We finally reach Francis's bedroom. Alfred gently places Francis on his bed and I quickly let go of Matthew to help ease the French man into a more comfortable position.

"You French idiot I knew you were lying to me," I cry silently. My mind continues to curse him out when I feel something stir underneath me. I momentarily stop to see blue eyes open. They look painfully dull compared to their usual bright happy ones.

"Umm Angletterre why are you on top of me? Not that I don't mind or anything. And also why am I in my room? You know I'm kinda wondering," Francis says. He looks at me with confusion and I shriek.

"Oh bloody hell. You French bastard you scared the living hell out of me. You idiot you weren't fine, and how dare you change the subject earlier? Are you all right? What made you faint? God have you even been taking care of yourself? Do you eat properly? Too much? Too little? Are you hot? Cold? Do you..." my mouth is stopped by a finger. I stop my rant and look at the handsome French man below. I know I shouldn't be thinking this while I'm dating Alfred but still the freaking idiot isn't giving the time of day any more after all the begging he's done just to make me go out on a date with him. I snap out of it and return my attention back to Francis.

" Angletterre you make it sound like I'm about to die. You know I'm not going to die. Right?" He asks me nervously. I stare at him for awhile longer and blush. Why am I getting so worked over him. Last time I checked we hated each other. So I hate him. A pang hits me hard in my chest. I hate him right? Right?

"Angletterre?"

"Hmm yes?"

"Um I may sound a tad rude and I deeply apologize but can you please get off of my chest. It's kinda hard to breathe with you're in this position. I do enjoy you being so close to me but um I really would like to breathe"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Francis," I squeak. I quickly hop off of Francis and watch as he takes in a deep breath.

"Thank you Angletterre. I'm sorry if I sounded rude but I really appreciate it," he says weakly with a small chuckle.

"Geesh you shouldn't care but I was squishing you." I huff out sadly. He once again gives me a weak chuckle and coughs a bit. I bite my lip and he shrugs it off.

"Angletterre stop giving me that worried look...You too Mathieu. Geesh you two are acting like I'm about to die," he says tiredly. He begins to sit up but I gently push him back down.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing? You should be resting not moving. Also what the hell was about earlier you nearly gave me a heart attack with all the talking you were saying," I growl at him. I don't even hear any venom in my voice. What the hell is happening to me?

Francis looks at me in shock and cock his head to the side.

"Hmm mon cher what on earth are you talking about. All I remember is you being in the kitchen with me." My face goes a deep shade of red and snap my gaze at him. He shudders a bit and I glare at him.

"You bloody idiot you were telling me congratulations over and over again and was about to tell me something again before you passed out!" He continues to stare at me and blink. After a couple of seconds he slowly shakes his golden wheat hair from side to side.

"Umm sorry to break your bubbly Angletterre but I seriously don't remember anything, I hope I didn't say anything to really hurt you," he tells me. I continue to look at him and I feel the blush grow redder. I hastily stand up and turn around.

"I'm going to get you some tea you bloody frog! Don't move or else I'll beat the crap out of you when you feel better!" I growl. I stomp out of Francis's rather larger room and go down back to the kitchen.

What the bloody hell is wrong with me lately. I can't seem to get Francis out of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Iggy because you love him... *stares with a happy face* *Best friend chucks a rock at me*<strong>

**"Why the hell did it take you so long to update! I've been waiting and raging!"**

**"I'm so sorry you know I had exams, then community hours, and I had to go on a trip that my douche of a laptop won't work. And to top it off. When I was bout to update one of my stories it deleted all of my recent stories that I was about to upload. Please for give me la-chan. DON'T KILL ME!"**

**Yeah that's what happened when my best friend came to visit me today...she's still hear so I'm rewriting and updating all of my stories. **

**I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE MY TARDINESS!**


End file.
